


Bang Bang

by Epiphanyx7



Category: G. I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (2009)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Guns, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-25
Updated: 2009-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He swings the weapon up, bracing himself as he fires -- fucking obliterates the target in one shot, the sheer force of the bullet leaving the chamber sends him skidding backwards. God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo 2009. Ripcord / Shana "Scarlett" O'Hara. For the record, I got back from seeing this movie 2 hours ago, and this is already posted -- guess that shows you where _my_ priorities lie. (Yeah, that's right, Sparrow.)

This gun's no fucking different from the others, and by that, Ripcord means it looks as sleek, sexy, and as fucking bad-ass as anything he's ever seen in his _life_. Scarlett hands it over with a knowing smile, the kind he kind of wants to kiss but doesn't because she'd probably deck him, and he's seen her right hook and has no intention of getting any closer to her fists. 

"You gonna give me a lecture on this one, too?" He asks, mostly to yank her chain. Every single one of the weapons has come with a long, involved discourse on what it can do and how it's to be used, complete with a practical demonstration. It's like being back in school, for shit's sake, except he gets to play with bigger and better toys if he can stay awake through the explanation.

"No," Scarlett says shortly, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She does that a lot, actually, throws those gorgeous red locks over on shoulder and looks up at him through her eyelashes, which is how Ripcord knows that she wants him. She just hasn't figured it out yet.

"No?"

"I'm gonna let you figure it out for yourself," Scarlett says, stepping back.

And wow, yeah, he had totally not seen that coming. It's heavier than he'd expected, a little bulkier. Ripcord isn't a fucking idiot, so he checks it over, safety on and a full clip, one in the chamber. He has no idea why this gun is different from the others, why this one doesn't involve an instruction manual and a hundred people telling him not to play with it, but he likes it already. It looks like it could take out a tank - albeit a small one.

She's watching him sort of expectantly, arms crossed over her chest, her hip jutting out a little bit. Seriously what the fuck is this gun, what's going to happen when he shoots it, but more importantly how can he get her to look at him like that all the time, Ripcord wonders.

"Are you going to shoot it sometime this week, Cowboy?"

"Now don't rush me, Miss Scarlett," He jokes. "How 'm I supposed to impress you if you keep kicking me in the balls and laughing when I don't get right up?"

"I've _never--_ "

He swings the weapon up, bracing himself as he fires -- fucking _obliterates_ the target in one shot, the sheer force of the bullet leaving the chamber sends him skidding backwards. God. God. He's shot it once, but now he's sporting wood, and he's a little surprised he didn't fucking _come in his pants_ like a teenage boy at the prom.

"Holy _fuck_ ," Ripcord breathes, because he's never shot a gun that had so much sheer power -- it's fucking ridiculous. "Holy fucking hell, Scarlett," he says, turning to her, and she's grinning at him, an all-out smile with teeth and everything, like he'd just saved a kitten from a burning building. Ripcord's done that, before, and he considers telling Scarlett right before he realizes that she probably would give him a strange look and then give him a lecture about the gun, so he decides to save that story for later.

"So what do you think?" She asks.

He shoots the target another time, this time bracing himself a little better, keeping the weapon a littler lower so he can take some of the recoil in his shoulder. "Are you fucking _kidding_ me," He says, barely able to keep to his feet. "What the hell is this, and don't you dare give me any shit about this, Scarlett, don't you _dare_."

"It's a little project I've been working on," Scarlett says. "It's dialed down pretty far right now, I meant for it to work with the accelerators--"

The rest of her speech is totally drowned out by the sudden roaring in his ears. Ripcord can barely breathe, it's so fucking ridiculously screamingly _fan-fucking-tastic --_ Scarlett designed a gun, she created an entire _weapon_ , she's like the smartest person in the entire fucking world and beautiful to boot, and _this_ , this is what she spends her free time on.

He's never been in love before, but looking down at the weapon in his hand, dialed down all the way and still with enough force to knock back a horse from the sheer momentum of firing it -- fucking hell, if he's going to fall in love with anyone, it's sure as _fuck_ going to be her. Scarlett. Fucking perfect woman.

Ripcord shudders.

 _Seriously_.

"Are you even _listening_?" Scarlett asks, the smile dropping off of her face as suddenly as it had appeared.

"No," He replies bluntly. "I'm not listening, _Scarlett_ , this is the single sexiest thing I have ever held in my hands, I don't ever want to let go of it -- unless you're offering to act as a substitute -- _seriously_ , you built this thing? It's _fucking beautiful,_ " and her eyes go soft and dreamy, the way they definitely don't when he compliments _her_.

"Yeah?" And then she smirks, something like heat flashing in her eyes. "You like that, huh?"

Baby, I like anything and everything you do, Ripcord almost says, and then he catches himself before he opens his mouth. "Oh, _yes_ ," He says, instead, his voice raspy and probably an octave lower than he'd intended. "Oh, _yes_ , I fucking _like_ it --"

"It's got a muzzle speed like you wouldn't believe," She says, uncrossing her arms and reaching forward to stroke the barrel of the gun, stepping almost indecently close to him. He can feel the warmth of her skin, soaking the air between them with heat.

"Yeah?"

" _Oh_ , yeah. I had to break something like four laws of physics to make this baby," Scarlett says. "It was like putting a grenade in a pringles can and trying to control it -- and I managed to make it work."

And oh, yes, did she make it _work_. Ripcord grins. "And how did you manage to do that?" He asks.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Scarlett's hands touch his briefly as she takes the gun back, slinging it over a shoulder casually, taking the weight as if it's nothing. Her eyes flicker downwards, and she laughs, arching an eyebrow at him as she spins to leave, her hair flaring out bright behind her.

Ripcord isn't even fazed, because hey, any reason she wants to check out his package is just fine with him. Yeah, he's hard and his pants aren't doing much to hide that. He shrugs it off, because _fuck_ \-- she designed and built a _gun_ \-- of course he's got a boner. That gun is better than any porn he's seen, and almost as good as most of the sex he's had.

At least the bulge in his pants is _impressively_ noticeable.

If Duke gives him a weird look as he heads back to his quarters, he ignores it. What the fuck does Duke know, anyway?

-


End file.
